The Way it Should Have Been
by Zedayne Xim
Summary: What would have happened if Bardock had not revolted against Freiza and Lived a little longer, and if Goku had accomplished his mission on earth? This is the tale of the last of the Saiya-jins, The way it shoudl have been.
1. Default Chapter

The Way It Should Have Been  
Prologue  
  
My story takes place long ago. In a time where all our solar systems were not part  
of an empire. Where most planets didn't believe in life past there own. To a time when a  
young boy from a warrior race were slaves to a vile shape shifter. There are few traces of  
this breed left, But there are many tales. I have a tale of my own. It is what should of  
happened. Had not a boy, from this planet named after its king, hit his head, and forget  
his reason for being on the once flourishing planet called Earth...  
  
"It is time Vegeta..." The reptilian form spoke. Few could look into this  
creatures face without fear. He was a towering creature that easily measure seven feet.   
Two large Bull horns came form his head, which seemed to be a natural helmet. He had  
a purplish pink skin and incredibly muscular limbs. "Yes King Kold..." The King of  
Saiya-jins said as he rose from his chair. This man was Large in Bulk and was about  
five foot nine. He had a dark black beard that had hilights of brown around the trim.   
His jaw was strong, and ebon eyes determined. his black hair spiked impossibly and his  
receding hairline made it look as though he was losing hair. He had a sturdy cat-like tail  
wrapped around his waist. This thing called it a monkeys tail. An insult above insults!   
If it were any other creature it would be dead before the words left his mouth. Moving  
swiftly through the halls with the King of Kold only steps behind him, Vegeta emerged  
onto a balcony where every Saiya-jin within earshot would see him. "We have reached  
an agreement at last!" He yelled out in a sturdy voice. "We Saiya-jins have just been  
awarded the privilege of working with the King Kolds planet sales. We will be in charge  
of the extermination of planets, and its security for the sales to be made!" A mighty  
cheer arose from the crowd below, Vegeta knew it only looked like a cheer of praise, but  
inside it was a cry of agony. As the King of Saiya-jins retreated back into his quarters,  
King Kold followed without saying a word or glancing at the people below. "You have  
made a wise choice, Saiya-jin. I will be seeing you soon with your first mission. With  
those words Kold left the throne room and headed for his ship.  
  
The old man slowly opened his eyes and groaned. If only he had known what was  
to happen... Ornashi thought to himself. He arose from his bed and slipped on his  
ancestral robes. Today was the day when they would chose where the Saiya-jin infants  
would be launched to. His Grandson would be among them. Both of them actually but  
the third class waste was hardly worth thinking about. Slowly he made his way to the  
door and his bodyguard was waiting for him. He was one of the few elderly Saiya-jins  
who was still held in respect. For he was there when the dreaded King Kold had first  
forced them into slavery. He had been King Vegeta's only friend. Ornashi's had gray  
hair that was in messy spikes. his tail was grayed as well as his eyebrows. But he still  
had his strong face. In fact all of his family besides his first born grandson looked alike.   
As he neared the doors where the throne room was now turned into the ceremony hall, he  
was intercepted by a strong looking warrior who looked like Ornashi, except he had black  
hair and had a long gash on the left side of his face. The mans red headband just below  
his hairline and it made the old man proud to see him. "Ornashi-sama!" The man cried  
out and clasped his shoulder tightly. "I am glad to see that you can make the ceremony."   
Ornashi growled and replied "Bardock, I am here to see Raditz off. Not that other child,   
I am sure you know that." Bardock looked at him with a scowl "I am aware. It pains me  
to know that our bloodline has been spoiled by that retched boy. I..." Before he could  
reply the Ornashi family was called forward. And King Vegeta began to speak. He looks  
so much like his grandfather... Ornahsi thought. Indeed they were exactly alike besides  
that this mans hair was light brown and his hair was connected to his beard by slim  
sideburns. "Bardock, first class. Two sons are to be sent away on this day. A one year  
old, first second class warrior, Raditz . He shall be sent off to Tahonay. To be recovered  
in one year. Have you any last words to speak?" Bardock looked at his son stand beside  
his pod, proud and tall. Eager to get going. Bardock shook his head; no. The King began  
again "May your mission be successful, young warrior." Raditz Carefully bowed and  
retreated to his pod. Seconds later he launched from the spot and headed off. Vegeta  
looked to Bardock and caught site of Ornashi turning and leaving the throne room. The  
King than announced "Bardock, your second son, one month old." After a slight pause he  
spoke "Third class." The crowd was silent and Bardock had a visible scowl on his face.   
No one took pride in such a low class child. "Kakarott. He shall be sent to the planet of  
earth. In exactly twenty of there years, he shall be recovered. Have you any last words to  
speak?" Bardock just grunted and looked away. Vegeta nodded and the Bald bodyguard  
of the Kings own son picked up the disgrace and settled him into the pod. Being touched  
by that oufe will be the biggest honor that boy will ever have. Without another word the  
pod launched off and headed toward the planet earth. Bardock turned and followed in his  
fathers footsteps out the door. His was the last child to be released. Up next a man named  
Paragus was being sent off into space with his child for crimes that did not concern him.   
Bardock just shook his head and prepared for his five year mission. by the time he got  
back his son would be ready to start his warriors mission to become one of the Elite  
soldiers. It will be a glorious day... Jumping into his pod, with his crew already in  
waiting, Bardock took off for the planet of telepaths, Shoshamat. 


	2. The Learning of Fight

Kakkarot awoke to the lovely sound of birds just outside his window in the little mountain cottage. It had been 16 years since the old man had found him and brought him to this dump he called a house. The only reason that he hadn't left was because he was still learning about this planet and needed time to think out his strategies. He had decided to let the old man live, since he had caught him from a fatal drop when he was still a child.  
  
Why wont those stupid birds be quiet! He thought to himself in rage, and without another thought threw his alarm clock out the window and killing the feathered creature before it had time to see what was coming. Arising from bed he yawned and yelled out the door. "Old man! Is breakfast ready yet?" Son Gohan peeked his head in the door with a big smile and announced, "Oh your awake! Good. We are visiting a friend of mine today remember? His name is Muten Roshi and he was the one who trained me in the martial arts. Kakarott growled, and slipped on a pair of dark blue, loose fighting dojo pants. After he pulled the tunic of the same color over his head he announced "Fine I'll meet you outside. But don't keep me waiting." Gohan smiled and nodded as he rushed off to get together whatever items he needed for the trip.  
  
It was about 12:00 by the time they got there and Kakarott was starting to get angry. "Dammit I am hungry, when are you going to feed me?" Gohan turned to him "We have just arrived," He said in an excited voice "I'm sure Roshi will have something to eat after introductions."  
  
"Gohan!" The frail looking hermit cried out when he caught site of the two in the car above his little island home. "I didn't think that you were going to make it. And this must be Kakarott?! Pleased to meet you." Roshi stuck out his hand and in a confused look Kakarott stared at him. "Well I see that you aren't much for conversation are you? Well maybe my student will have better luck, Krillen-san! Come over here and meet Kakarott." From around the corner Kakarott could here the sound of someone moving very fast, and it wasn't heading for them.  
  
Ignoring the two older people to there business of catching up he walked toward the sound to investigate. Looking around the corner he saw a little munk like boy punching and kicking into the air, hitting an imaginary target over and over. Kakarott wrapped his tail around his waist and walked out into the open. Krillen didn't seem to notice him, because he continued with his training. This little man doesn't seem to be that strong, though he is stronger than most of the people that I have met thus far. Suddenly without warning Krilledn dropped to the ground and faced the ocean, with his feet planted shoulder width apart. Putting his hands into a clam shaped position by his side he began to consentrate. What the hell is the little freak doing? Kakarott thought to himself, he was about to say something when the munk began to speak. Krillens voice seemed to echo as he said the long word syllable for syllable "KA…" A small spark flashed between his hands, "ME…" Kakarott backed up a bit as a small blue ki ball formed in his hands "HA…" The ball expanded to fill the area between his hands, and Krillen raised his voice even more "ME…" Beams of light shot from the spaces between Krillens fingers as he fought to control the ball that seem to be growing to big to hold What the hell is this shit!?!?! Kakarott thought to himself. "HA!!!" Krillen screamed out the last syllable and jutted his hands forward in a quick motion and the ki ball in the middle expanded as a large blue and white beam shot from it out across the ocean. Kakarott covered his eyes from the light and when he looked the oceans top had litteraly been split in two!  
  
"Ah I see that you are practicing the technique Krillen." Roshi spoke from behind Kakarott making him jump into a defensice position. "What the hell was that?!" Kakarott demanded. Krillen walked up and spoke for the first time. "That was the Kamehameha wave. An attack that takes the ki form your body and transforms it into a controllable raw energy beam. I have just learned to use it, from Master Roshi's lessons. Oh and its nice to meet you too." He finished. Ignoring the remark from Krillen Kakarott made his way to the water front and started to make strange movements with his hands. "Whats he doing Roshi?" Krillen asked his master. "I'm not sure Krillen, but it should be interesting." Gohan stared out and wondered if it was a bad idea to bring him here today, after all. He was just in a fight with that Piccolo monster the day before, and didn't look entirely healed.  
  
Kakarott to a stance similar to Krillens was and positioned his hands the same way. "Oh I think he wants to try your move Roshi." Gohan stated the obvious. Kakarott began the procedure "KA…" "Don't be silly Gohan" was Roshis reply "It took me years to perfect that move. "ME…" "That's true, and I am just getting it down after training so hard to use it." Krillen spoke as well. "HA…" A small spark of energy danced in his hands for a few seconds making everyone gasp in surprise. "ME…" Roshi and Krillen both spoke "This is impossible! Theres no way!" Kakarott's muscles bulged and his face went into an inredible scowl, "HA!!!" A beam over twice as big as Krillens ki blast came soaring from his hands, slicing the entire ocean in half, and causeing a huge wave to rush away from them. Turning back toward his hosts Kakartott said "That was fun, I think I'll stay and learn a bit more.  
  
And so he did, he remained with the Turtle man and his student for the next 3 years, mastering all ki senses, attacks, and martial arts abilities. If only the innocent people could have seen what was about to happen. 


End file.
